


Conflitto

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: La verità sa essere violenta cone un colpo di spada.





	Conflitto

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'iniziativa di giugno 2019 di We are out of prompt

# Conflitto

Avrebbe dovuto provare rabbia e disgusto. Avrebbe dovuto odiarli entrambi, sentirsi svuotata.

Ed era successo. Aveva lasciato che le emozioni si congelassero in lei. Aveva deciso di essere come loro. Non esisteva un altro modo, no? Doveva prendere le cose come stavano. Chi è che aveva detto che nessuno può scegliersi i doni degli dei? E adesso era tutto così palese, evidente, scontato.

Aveva finto che la Sposa della Rosa fosse una ragazza come tutte le altre. Aveva finto che lo fosse suo fratello. Aveva ripetuto a se stessa che stava andando tutto bene. Si era detta e ripetuta che lei era solo la sua migliore amica. Si era detta e ripetuta di non essere innamorata di lui, che era troppo grande, che stava per sposarsi, che esserci finita a letto era stato solo un incidente di percorso da archiviare o, nei giorni migliori, che l’importante era sentirsi felice e se stare con loro la rendeva felice perché avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi del resto?

Ma adesso non le restava che aprire gli occhi. La Strega e la Stella del Mattino erano amanti e lei era sempre stata di troppo. Anche le stelle più luminose, prima o poi, possono precipitare e trasformarsi in comete gelate.

Sapeva giocare al loro gioco, ormai. Avrebbero potuto continuare così in eterno. Per tutto il giorno -davvero era passato così poco tempo?- aveva dato la colpa ad Anthy. Non era quello che facevano tutte le ragazze tradite? Ma poteva davvero definirsi una ragazza tradita? Niente, sotto quel tetto, le apparteneva. Ma poi si era resa conto di non riuscire a togliersi quell’immagine dagli occhi. La sua pelle scura e lucida di sudore. I suoi capelli. Quella massa sciolta e morbida di onde lunghissime che coprivano il suo corpo rendendola simile a una Maddalena in estasi. Non l’aveva mai vista in quel modo perché lei non si era ‘mai’ presentata in quel modo davanti ai suoi occhi. Ogni maschera caduta, ogni costrizione umana svanita. La Sposa della Rosa, la Dea, la Strega e il suo volto segreto.

E adesso aveva voglia di piangere, perché aveva amato Anthy, l’aveva protetta, ma non l’aveva mai capita. E adesso aveva voglia di piangere perché avrebbe supplicato, pregato, si sarebbe umiliata pur di poterle affondare le dita fra i capelli, baciare le sue labbra, far svanire il suo dolore, morire per lei.

Anche se lei le aveva appena detto “Scappa… vattene via… dimentica.”

Si era tolta dal dito il Sigillo della Rosa, aveva strappato l’ultima lettera del Confine del Mondo, aveva deciso di voltare le spalle all’Arena, al Castello, al Principe.

“Non posso” le aveva risposto.

Perché non poteva lasciare lei. Lei, in ginocchio, con gli occhi bassi e la voce che condannava se stessa e tutti loro. Lei, con quella pioggia di capelli lucidi e pesanti come l’eternità che portava sulle spalle come un carico di pietre. Avrebbe voluto dividerli, ciocca dopo ciocca, renderli leggeri e trasformarli in piume per permetterle di volare via. L’avrebbe fatto. E sarebbe volata via con lei.


End file.
